durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Egor
Egor (エゴール, Egоr, Russian: Егoр) is a Russian assassin working for Nebula. He is regarded as the seventh deadliest assassin in Russia and is known for being able to use almost anything as a weapon. As such, Egor never brings his own weapons into battle. Egor is an old comrade of Simon and Denis. Aside from Shingen, who relays information to him from Nebula, no one is able to establish regular contact with him. Characteristics Appearance Egor is extremely tall and has grey eyes and light brown hair. After his face is crushed by Shizuo, it is wrapped in bandages. His eyes appear bloodshot when he is under the control of Saika. Personality Despite his violent reputation and intimidating aura, Egor behaves like a gentleman. He always addresses others, especially clients, with respect. After Mairu and Kururi pay for his medical bills despite having just met him, he agrees to help them meet the Black Rider out of gratitude and later carries their bags on a shopping trip. Egor is extremely strong, able to match fighting abilities of the serial killer Hollywood during their first encounter. Celty is in awe of his fighting style, which she describes as flowing and comparable to smoke. He has a reputation for finding weapons in the objects around him and never carrying his own, an infamous story being an incident where he slit an ex soldier's throat with a bank note. As a testament to his skill, he is regarded as the 7th deadliest man in Russia. Due to his line of work as a hitman, Egor is extremely cautious. He never meets with a client directly and rarely ever deals with the same one more than once (at least, not under the same name). He is also known to seek out his client himself, usually from groups which happen to be seeking a hitman. Egor's clients never come to him. Synopsis Hollywood Arc He is hired by Nebula to capture the serial killer "Hollywood" and meets with Shingen Kishitani to discuss the details of the job. While they talk, they come across Anri Sonohara who is frozen in fear by Egor's presence. Egor tries his best to calm Anri down and places a comforting hand on her shoulder, worsening her sense of panic. Unbeknownst to even Anri, Saika acts on its own and stabs Egor's hand through Anri's shoulder, turning him into one of her children. That night, Egor lures Ruri (dressed as a zombie) into the park and the two begin a fierce fight. In their fight, Egor spots a metal briefcase and grabs it to use as a weapon against Ruri. The brief case is sliced through by Ruri, its contents scattered, and is revealed to be owned by none other than Tom Tanaka and Shizuo Heiwajima. Mistaking Egor and Ruri as thieves, Shizuo hits them with a park bench, which destroys his face and immediately incapacitates him and knocks Ruri out of the park completely. Tom Tanaka gives Egor an "official" welcome to Ikebukuro and warns him not to go to the police. Egor stumbles through the back alleys of the city until he comes across Mairu and Kururi. The two of them manage to take Egor to Russia Sushi, where Denis calls in Shinra to patch him up. Egor initially mistakes Shinra for his father. Shinra charges the owners a whopping 200,000 yen for such a sudden call, upset that he couldn't stay longer with Ruri, his previous patient, and no one is able to pay for it except for Mairu and Kururi, who pull out an envelope with Celty's missing one million yen. In return for paying Shinra, Denis, Simon, and Egor agree to help the twins meet Celty. Denis disguises himself and meets with Celty to have her carry around a large bag with Egor hiding inside. The plan is that Celty would eventually reach her home or stop and rest, at which point Egor would contact Mairu and Kururi with his location so that they could visit Celty themselves. The plan is unfortunately ruined by the bounty on Celty's head and the arrival of Toramaru, who chase Celty, along with Kyouhei, his crew, the twins, Mikado, Anri, and Aoba Kuronuma, across the city. While Celty holds off the motorcycle gang members so the Dollars members can get the high schoolers to safety, Egor bursts out of the bag and takes down the remaining Toramaru members. He is soon assisted by Ruri, who witnesses the incident on the news and wants to return Celty a favour. After the incident blows over, Egor decides to take a vacation for an indefinite amount of time. He is last seen helping Mairu and Kururi shop for clothes and afterward joins them for a hotpot party in their apartment. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc Egor, Simon, and Denis arrive to pick up Vorona and Slon, and he reprimands them for causing so much trouble. Kadota's Coma Arc He, Eijirou, and Shingen, save Namie from Kasane and Seitarou. Final Curtains Arc He gives Celty back her head. He later saves Shingen from being crushed by Shizuo. Trivia * Egor, as the Philosophical Murder Machine, had a bounty placed on him by the associates of the people he had killed in the past. But because the bounty doesn’t have a name or a photo of his face; none of the bounty hunters have been able to locate him. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Saika Army Category:Nebula Category:Human